Capacitive level sensors are used to determine fluid levels in a wide variety of different applications. Capacitive fluid level sensors have one or more electrical conductors that are responsive to changes the dielectric properties of the surrounding environment, such as those caused by changes in the material composition in the region of capacitive coupling between the conductors. The fluid level can be determined from the measured capacitance. For example, one or more electrodes can be located at respective fluid levels and changes in the measured electrode capacitance at each location can be detected to obtain an indication of the presence or absence of a fluid near the conductors and hence the fluid level. Alternatively, one or more electrodes may extend continuously along a fluid level dimension and the fluid level can be ascertained by determining the proportion of the electrical conductors that is immersed in the fluid from the measured electrode capacitance.